Episode XXII: Aquatic-Friends!
|writer = |directed = |assistdi = |produced by = |supervisor = |runners = |avggrade = N/A}} Episode XXII: Aquatic-Friends! is the sixth episode of the second season of FutureBob ElectronicPants, and the 22nd overall. Plot In this misleading episode, a band of raiders attack SpongeBob and friends in an abandoned factory! Transcript episode begins with an overview shot of SpongeBob, Patrick, Nat Peterson Jr., and Plankton walking inside an abandoned factory. Plankton: Tell me why we're going inside this abandoned building, again? SpongeBob: I think this building might have belonged to President Squidward before it was abandoned. There may be blueprints or robot scraps in here that might be useful for us. Nat Peterson Jr.: This place kinda gives me the creeps. Patrick: Me too. This place looks like it might be haunted with ghosts. SpongeBob: Calm down, as long as we stick together, we will be fine. all go and explore inside the factory. SpongeBob: Ooh! I found a Patrol Bot blueprint! (He puts it in his pocket) This might be useful. to Plankton Plankton: I found some robot scrap. Maybe I could use it to build a robot that's on our side! But then again, it's just rusty, old scrap. to Nat Peterson Jr. and Patrick, who haven't found anything, wandering and climbing up some stairs. Nat Peterson Jr.: I really hope we can find something useful. are heard from another part of the factory. Patrick: Uhh… Nat? I just heard footsteps… and they aren't ours. Nat Peterson Jr.: Patrick, this is an abandoned factory. Who's going to be here? gang of four raiders bump into them Raider #1: Out of our way, nincompoops. This is OUR factory that WE'RE raiding. So get lost. Patrick: Hey! I believe me and my friends were here first. Raider #2: Well, you and your "friends" arrived too late. We're taking all this stuff and you can't stop us! Patrick: I believe we can! Nat Peterson Jr.: Why don't you get lost before we make you? raiders laugh Raider #3: Bring it, urchin face! Patrick: Did you just disrespect my BEARD?! starts brutally beating up Raider #3 in sync to what he's saying NOBODY. DISRESPECTS. MY. BEARD! #3 is on the ground, lying on a blood puddle, with wounds all over him. Raider #3 (Faintly): Sick 'em. and Nat Peterson Jr. get in a dust brawl with the remaining raiders. They lose and fall down a flight of stairs. SpongeBob: Patrick! Nat! Are you okay? Plankton: I swear I'm going to fuck up whoever beat you guys up! Patrick: I think we're fine. But a bunch of raiders beat us up! I beat one of them for insulting my beard… and now this happened. SpongeBob: Don't worry, Patrick. We're going to make them wish they never messed with you. raiders are comforting Raider #3 Raider #1: Do you want some tea? Raider #3: No. Raider #2: Do you need a bandage? Raider #3: No. #4 (who doesn't speak) holds up a medicine bottle. Raider #3: Just let me die in peace! and the others show up. SpongeBob: Me and Steven heard you beat up our friends. Plankton: Now, here comes the pain! runs at Raider #2's shoe and tries to beat it up. Raider #2 steps on Plankton Plankton: I heard this happened to one of my relatives all the time, AND HE WAS RIGHT ABOUT THE PAIN! Patrick, and Nat Peterson Jr. take out their weapons, but then realize they didn't take them. SpongeBob: What the hell? Where did our weapons go? Nat Peterson Jr.: Yeah. I thought Patrick packed them. Patrick: Well… of Patrick grooming his beard and not packing the weapons, cuts back to the present. I'm sorry! I was too busy admiring my beard! SpongeBob: It's fine I guess. We're going to have to use our fists for this. raiders approach the gang with various weapons. Raider #1: You're not going anywhere. group backs up, and stop at the stairs. They flinch at the raiders. Just then, they hear pounding on the wall, and superheroes pop out. They take the group and fly away. SpongeBob: Aah! Let us go! Superhero #1: I think you mean "thank you." SpongeBob: Thank you? Superhero #1: You're welcome. SpongeBob: Just, please, put us down, otherwise this will have a very misleading title! Superhero #2: Fine, fine. superheroes stop flying and find a clear area, it continues snowing in the background, they drop them, SpongeBob gets up SpongeBob: Hey I didn’t mean like that! Superhero #3: You said “put us down” so we did. fly off, the rest of them get up Patrick: I can't help but think we left someone behind… Plankton is still with the raiders. Plankton: Tea or Coffee? Raider #2: OBVIOUSLY TEA! throws a cup of coffee he found, large crashing sounds a heard, one of the raiders goes over to the smashed cup that is a few feet away from Plankton, smells it Raider #4: GET HIM!! episode freezes with all the raiders in the air with plankton dead center, we fade to black, episode ends. Appearances *SpongeBob SquarePants IV *Patrick Star III *Steven Plankton II *Nat Peterson Jr. *Raiders *Superheroes Trivia *This episode was written on October 26th, 2019. *Patrick talking about ghosts is a possible callback to the previous episode. *Plankton talking about his ancestors is a reference to Plankton on SpongeBob SquarePants and the fact that he always got stepped on. Reviews TBD Category:FutureBob ElectronicPants Category:2019 Category:2019 Episodes Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Episodes written by PrimitiveSponge129 Category:PrimitiveSponge129 Category:Episodes Directed by TheJasbre202 Category:TheJasbre202 Category:Jasbre TV